New Team, New Dream
This is the second episode of the Miraclix Chronicles. Meet and Greet "Hello. You must be our new roommate, very nice to meet you. My name is Renajene." The polite girl said "Hi! I'm Milla Jane! How are ya'?" The upbeat girl said "Hey, the name's Mavis, nice to meet cha'." The blonde replied "They all seem different, from what i'd expect. But hey, at least they're friendly." Stephanie thought. "Umm..hi, I'm Stephanie." Opening Song "Where are you from?" Milla Jane asked "I'm from Cosmos." "COSMOS?!" The three said "''Yep, the same reaction." ''Stephanie thought, "Yeah." "I heard Cosmos is so beautiful. You must be the princess, right?" Renajene says "Yeah. Well..if you also count my sisters. Amorette and Ellie are princesses too." "They don't bug you like my sister does, do they?" Milla asked "They're pretty crazy. Ellie explores off just anywhere, and Amorette basically ignores me when ever I need help around the palace." "They sound hilarious! You're lucky, I have three brothers." Renajene giggled "I wouldn't say lucky. What about you, umm..Mavis?" "Oh yeah! I have a sister, her name's Lorelei and she attends Alfea here like me." Mavis replied "Lorelei?" "Yeah, Lorelei is the top of her class. She acheived her Enchantix in no time!" Milla said "I still couldn't get over it myself, that was the most amazing day ever!" Mavis said "So Mavis, are you the oldest or the youngest sister?" Steph asked "Lorelei's oldest, i'm just the baby." Mavis said "Youngest would be a better word for that." Stephanie said "Yeah, you're right." Meanwhile, when Stephanie unpacked in her room, Milla Jane spotted some of her manga. "You like manga, too?" Milla asked "Yeah, you like manga?" "Who doesn't? That is so awesome. Is that "Black Servant"?" "You know it!" "Sweet!" Milla high fives Stephanie "Hey, what's up?" Mavis peeked her head though Steph's door being curious. "Oh, me and Stephanie was talking about our favorite manga." "Manga? What's that?" "I've heard of it. It's a type of japanese literature that is widely popular around the world, including in the Magic Dimension. Many are adapted into japanese animation called anime." Renajene answered Milla and Stephanie were surprised at Renajene's answer to what manga was. "Wow Renajene, that's...whoa." Milla repiled "Um, how did you know all of that?" Stephanie said "I don't read manga, but I have read about Japanese culture in my studies on Healios. It's very intriguing." TBA Sister, Sister "Hey, Lorelei!" Mavis waved to a tall girl who had dark blonde hair and looked similar to Mavis. "Mavis, hi!" Lorelei answered back, "What do you think about Alfea here so far?" "The last few days has been awesome! Oh, and we have a new roommate, sis!" "Really?" "Yeah. Sis, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, meet my big sister, Lorelei." "Um hi, nice to meet you." Steph said "Hi, welcome to Alfea." Lorelei replied, "You've really made plenty of friends so far, Mav. I'm shocked." "Well, you're not jealous are you, sis?" Mavis joked "Hey you're the one who was jealous of me when I first came here." Lorelei joked back "I can't help it if you were SO popular! And speaking of popular, have you heard about Stephanie earning her Winx early?" "Yeah, everyone's talking about it. Congrats on acheiving your Magic Winx!" "Thanks, I think it was just luck I guess." Steph replied. "Maybe it was! Or maybe it was because of your strong willingness that got you to acheive it so quick." "Yeah, you're probably right." "Hey, isn't your next class in 10 minutes?" Lorelei added "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" Milla adds "We better hurry or we're going to be late for the next class!" Renajene said "Later, sis!" Mavis and the other girls ran off to their next classes, while Lorelei goes off to hers. After School After a long day at school, Stephanie and the others when back to their dorms to rest. "Man, I feel exhausted. Who knew college can be a pain." Stephanie said "It's good for our learning. You'll learn something new everyday." Renajene added "You sound like my mom, she said the exact same thing." Milla Jane said "Lorelei did too." Mavis adds "You're very attached to your sister, Mavis. I wish I can get my sisters to be like that." Steph replied "But wouldn't that be creepy?" Milla said "(Sweatdrop) Yeah you're right, it would." Steph said TBA Characters *Stephanie *Milla Jane *Renajene *Mavis Trivia Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction